Ami is Scary
by MaroonAngel of Darkness
Summary: Ikuto plans for a peaceful nap in Amu's house. Too bad its not going to be so peaceful...


**PD: this is Ikuto's and AMi's first meeting. i don't know if they meet, but here is my version.**

**Amu: why do i feel like i'm going to enjoy this**

**PD: cause you will :D**

**Ikuto: lets start then, i want to see what i have done to Amu**

**Amu: Pop Dragon doesn't own Shugo Chara. if she did, i would belong to Ikuto...and Tadase...would never exist?!**

**Ikuto: i like you PD.**

**PD: XD**

**Amu: O.O**

**amuto amuto amuto amuto amuto**

Ikuto yawned as he strode down the streets, Amu's house in sight. His lips twitched up into a smirk, his tail twitching with excitement. He found it pretty amusing to be excited just to take a nap on Amu's bed, but he couldn't help it.

The only time Amu did let him on the bed (willingly) was when he was sick. And unfortunately, not even that lasted long. Pinkette kept overacting and shoved him off the bed and onto the floor. And he was sick! He had a right to sleep on her bed (probably not to snuggle, even though he really wanted to).

He stood below her balcony, with a smirk and flick of his tail, he was in the air. He landed gracefully on her balcony. He took a moment to look at the neighborhood before turning to her balcony door.

He was surprised that it was unlocked for once (not that he was complaining), quietly, he opened it.

As soon as he entered, he was intoxicated with the rich smell of strawberries. He smiled, closing his eyes as his body automatically relaxed. This room always had that effect on him. The first time he came here, sure he felt awkward, but he also felt comfortable.

But there was one thing missing that would have made it perfect. Amu. She was still at school. Though he would've liked it better if she was here, he came here to get away from Utau, Easter, Yoru, and the world. All he needed was a nice quiet nap on her bed, and then he'd leave. With Amu here, his chances for that blissful nap were slim (especially with her overreactions).

He went over to her bed and happily flopped down. The strawberry smell was even stronger; he purred and curled up on her bed, snuggling into her pillow. This was certainly his cloud nine; maybe even better than sleeping in the sun.

He was on the verge of sleeping when the door flew open. Surprised, he rose and watched as a young girl came into the room. He quickly recongized her. Ami.

"Ran! Miki! Su! Where are you?" she called, looking around the room. "Aw, they went with Amu—" Ami never got to finish her sentence when her eyes landed on Ikuto.

Ikuto sat there, frozen. How does someone react when they see a cat boy in their older sister's room and in her bed? Not good, he was pretty sure of that.

"A-Ami, uh, h-hi. I'm Ikuto, a friend of Amu," Ikuto said slowly as Ami stared at him with wide eyes. For some reason, calling him a friend of Amu didn't seem right, but he let it go. He had other things to worry about.

Her reaction, he wasn't pleased with it, but at least she wasn't freaking out.

"KITTY!"

The next thing Ikuto knew, Ami tackled him. He fell back with a grunt, but quickly stood. Ami hung from his neck, holding on tightly. He looked down at her as she rambled.

"You look just like that smaller kitty Amu had in her room! But bigger! Are you the same? Are you brothers? How did you meet Amu? Are you going out?! Are you going to be my big brother!"

"Slow down! Slow down!"

Ami hung silently, staring up at him.

"Uh, come agin? But slowly, please."

"Let's play."

"What?"

"I said, LET'S PLAY!"

Then with strength Ikuto never knew five year olds had, he was dragged from the room. So much for his nap.

**amuto amuto amuto amuto amuto amuto**

Amu sighed as she climbed the steps to her room; Ami was pouting in the den for some reason, she shrugged it off, didn't matter.

Stepping into her room, she closed the door behind her, dropped her bag, and fell back onto her bed. Imagine her surprise when she heard a small grunt from under her.

her eyes flewe open. Gasping, she rose to find that had just laid on top of Ikuto. He stared at her through one sleepy midnight blue eye. "You're home already, Amu?" Ikuto murmured sleepily (which Amu found to be a bit cut, though she'd never admit it).

"Ikuto! What are you… Why are you…" Amu rambled, blinking her surprise away.

Ikuto rose, staring at her sleepily, but before he could respond (if his sleepy mind could think of anything) there was a loud "KITTY!"

Suddenly alert, Ikuto leapt into action. He slammed her door closed and quickly locked it. He stepped back cautiously, as if there was a bomb on the other side. "Bad kitty! Open the door!" Ami whined on the other side, the door knob rattled, but the door wouldn't open.

"Ikuto…What's going on?" Amu asked, turning to the cat boy as he fell back on to her bed. He sighed, "Let's say that your little sister is very scary."

Amu and her Charas stared at Ikuto curiously; before they shrugged. Amu went to her desk to try and get some work done, Miki floated over as Ran and Su went to Ikuto, looking for any signs of mortal wounds that they have suffered from Ami. The girl was strong, beleive it or not.

"You're going to let him sleep in your bed without even yelling at him?!" Miki asked in a hushed whisper. Amu shook her head and smirked, "I'm going to let him enjoy this evening. I have a brilliant idea for his next visit. It's time to pay him back for all his teasing."

Miki blinked a couple times, trying to figure out what AMu meant; before a smirk appeared on her face. "Gotcha', I'll see if Ran and Su will help me get your dad's camera."

"Why a camera?" Amu asked, she glanced at Ikuto; he was out like a light.

"If you're going to do what I think you're going to do, this is like a once in a life time chance to blackmail Ikuto; don'tcha' think?"

Amu smirked, "Miki, you're awesome."

"I know."

**_Amuto amuto amuto amuto amuto _**

Amu yawned. She has stayed up till eleven to study for tomorrow's test; and as of now, she was about to fall asleep on her desk. Marking her page, she closed the book and turned off the light before heading to bed.

Crawling in, she yawned contently. She opened her eyes when she felt something snake around her waist, she glanced back to see Ikuto; still fast asleep. Oh yeah, he was here. She sighed and closed her eyes, she was too tired to deal with him now. Later she will.

AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO

Ikuto woke refreshed and content. It's been eons since he slept peacefully. When he opend his eyes, he was surprised to find pink hair in front of him. He rose, quickly looked about the room; he was in Amu's room still. So she didn't force him to leave last night. A soft smile came to his lips.

He reluctantly slipped his arms away from her as he stretched. He yawned as his body fell into a limp. He turned stared dazedly at Amu before he forced himself to get up. He pulled the covers over her slim form. He smirked; bending down, he licked her cheek.

She stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake. He moved away, mildly glancing at her four Charas inside their eggs, sleeping. He stared at the golden one before he turned to the balcony door.

He let himself, whispering a soft goodnight to Amu before he closed it. Now he was strolling down the street yet again. Yoru had found him little ways and had floated over bugging him with questions (which he happily ignored).

A smirked came to his lips. He was definitely coming back tonight. Especially to see that blush on her face when he told her that they slept together. Likely she's hit for it, but it was worth it.

**AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO **

It was seven. Mom and dad were anywhere but the house, which left Amu in charge of Ami. She sat there, working on her homework. Ami was in her room, playing with her dolls. As Amu worked, her Chara flew around her, making suggestions for a couple of the questions.

Amu was almost done when she heard a small tap at her window. She looked up and saw the smirking Ikuto, probably here to tease her about sleeping with him. She narrowed her eyes and glared before she remembered the plan.

She smirked and quickly let him in. Ikuto did not enter at first, why would Amu smirk? He'd have to be careful. Slowly, he walked in, Yoru following close behind. "So you have any fish Amu, nya?" Yoru mewed, before he floated over to Miki.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't move away as she stubbornly crossed her arms. As Yoru started to tease Miki for whatever reason, Ikuto turned to Amu. "Amu–" Ikuto started, but was quickly cut off when she abruptly turned to the door. "AMI! KITTY'S HERE!" she shouted.

"KITTY!" Ami shouted, you could hear her little feet running towards Amu's room. Ikuto tensed, he grabbed Yoru and made a dash towards the balcony door, only to find it closed and guarded by three smirking Charas.

He narrowed his eyes and quickly became the Black Lynx. He flashed his long silver claws at them. "Move or things will get ugly."

They winced, but held their ground. Before Ikuto could move, he felt something grab his tail. He turned around and found Ami holding his tail tightly, glaring at him. "Uh oh," were the only words he could utter before Ami started to rant. "YOU BAD KITTY! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO AMI! YOU SAID IF I LET YOU GO, YOU'D COME BACK AS A PRINCE! WELL GUESS WHAT! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A PRINCESS NOW!"

And with her inhuman strength, she dragged poor Ikuto out, his eyes wide with terror. You could hear him shout for Amu to help him, but hte only response from her was a triumphant laugh. Ran and Su flew after them; shout something "let me pick the dress" and something about "getting tea and cookies".

Amu and Miki were the only ones in the room at the moment. When Miki flew to their hidden camera. Smirking the sent it to everyone they knew, including Utau. The title, "Ikuto is scared of a five year old". They turned away from the computer when they heard Ran, Su, and Ami laugh, Ikuto, and probalby Yoru, scream "no!" Miki and Amu laughed, not noticing the yellow egg twitched.

After calming down, Miki glanced curiously at Amu. "Do you think he'll ever come back here?" Miki asked, calming down. Amu smirked, "Not in a while, but if he does, it's definetely going to be after Ami's bedtime."

They both snickered, cherishing the night. After some time Ikuto and Yoru went came in and was out of her room and into the night. The four girl all had smirks on their faces when they went to bed.

One thing was for sure, Ran, Miki, Su, and Amu would defenetly call Ami when they needed her the most.

_**AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO**_

**PD: poor Ikuot, you are scared of a little girl.**

**Ikuto: ARE YOU KIDDING ME! THAT THING IS LIKE THE DAUGHTER OF SUPERMAN OR SOMETHING!**

**Amu: HEY! DON'T CALL MY SISTER A THING!**

**Ikuto: WELL SHE IS!**

**Amu: SHE ISN'T!**

**Ikuto: IS!**

**Amu: ISN'T!**

**PD: AMI! KITTY IS HERE!**

**Ami: KITTY!**

**Ikuto: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PD: Amu.**

**Amu_: _smirk, r&r**


End file.
